


Steamy Situation

by WilwyWaylan



Category: Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gay Panic, M/M, lots of gay panic, part of the story
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan
Summary: La chaudière du zeppelin est en panne, et Virgil O'Hara est extrêmement troublé par la situation...
Collections: Virgil et les autres





	Steamy Situation

Virgil s'essuya le front. Puis se l'essuya encore, ne parvenant qu'à ralentir légèrement la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux. Jamais, en presque dix ans d'explorations diverses, il n'avait ressenti une fournaise pareille. D'accord, il exagérait peut-être un peu. Cette promenade dans une cité envahie par la jungle avait bien failli le faire cuire à petit feu, et il se sentait transpirer rien qu'à y repenser. Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça. Il faisait une chaleur infernale dans la petite pièce, et Virgil avait l'impression que la température ne faisait que monter de minute en minute.

Il aurait pu chercher un endroit un peu plus frais, certes. Certainement pas ouvrir un hublot, à cette altitude, c'aurait été du suicide. Et puis Nora n'aimait pas ça, elle avait toujours un peu peur qu'un de ses chats ne décide de sauter. Le pont était également une très mauvaise idée. Trempé comme il était, il attraperait la mort dans la minute. Restait la cambuse, une des chambres, peut-être. Il devait y faire marginalement plus frais. Et pourtant, Virgil restait planté là, dans cette pièce occupée aux trois quarts par le gigantesque moteur du vaisseau qui était en train de la transformer en étuve.

A quelques pas de lui, Jean-Marie était plongé jusqu'à la taille dans l'incroyable architecture de pistons et d'engrenages, tapant sur on ne sait quoi à l'aide d'une clé à molette presque aussi grande que lui. Dès que la température avait commencé à grimper, il avait ramassé ses outils et s'était mis à sa tâche sans aucune hésitation, pas le moins du monde impressionné par ce monstre de métal toujours en mouvement qui aurait pu le broyer sans effort. Un courage que Virgil ne pouvait que lui envier ; rien n'aurait pu le décider à toucher une machine aussi dangereuse, il n'avait pas envie d'y laisser son bras. 

Jean-Marie se redressa, et le coeur de Virgil fit un saut périlleux. De longues mèches rousses avaient échappé au ruban qui tentait de les tenir et collaient maintenant au visage et au cou du jeune homme. La chaleur infernale avait rougi ses pommettes, mais on y voyait toujours les myriades de taches de rousseur entre les taches de cambouis qui les maculaient. Ses yeux brillaient, et il avait l'air.... satisfait ? Probablement d'avoir trouvé ce qui n'allait pas dans le moteur. Il s'essuya le front, y laissant une nouvelle marque de graisse et causant un nouveau coup au coeur pour Virgil. Il y a encore.... cinq minutes ?, il aurait juré ses grands dieux que jamais rien ne serait plus attirant à ses yeux que l'éclat d'une peau claire parfaitement poudrée, immaculée. Mais le contraste de la graisse noire, si grossière, sur ce front pâle, sur ses traits délicats, lui mettait l'esprit en feu.

Il en était là de ses états d'âme quand Jean-Marie posa sa clé et ouvrit son bleu de travail, dévoilant le t-shirt en-dessous. D'un geste, il s'extirpa des manches et les noua autour de sa taille. Virgil se retint à grand-peine de faire le moindre bruit qui aurait pu l'alerter et le pousser à se rhabiller et le priver ainsi du spectacle (non pas qu'il l'admire, bien sûr. Mais il y avait de quoi...). Il n'aurait pas pensé, en le voyant pour la première fois dans son garage, que Jean-Marie ait pu être autre chose qu'un rouquin maigrichon, mais il devait s'avouer maintenant qu'il s'était trompé. Les muscles de ses bras, s'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement larges, étaient bien dessinés et fermes. Ainsi serré autour de sa taille, le bleu de travail tendait le tissu du t-shirt sur sa poitrine et dévoilait les clavicules saillantes, presque fragiles.   
Satisfait de sa tenue, Jean-Marie replongea dans le moteur, tapant et tournant des éléments à gauche et à droite dans un raffut incroyable. Ce qui arrangeait Virgil, parce que sa respiration s'était bloquée dans sa gorge avec un bruit peu recommandable à cette vision. Avec le haut du bleu de travail noué aussi serré, le tissu avait tendance à se tendre, y compris sur.... Il se releva d'un bond et fila hors de la pièce, sans faire plus attention à quoi que ce soit. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de prendre ses distances et de s'ôter cette image de l'esprit, les vêtements qui ne cachaient plus rien du corps de Jean-Marie, et son coeur qui battait si vite tout à coup. 

L'air frais le frappa en plein visage dès qu'il ouvrit la porte du pont, et cette gifle glaciale eut le mérite de lui faire retrouver ses esprits. Il tira une caisse d'un coin, s'assit dessus, et regarda défiler les étoiles au-dessus de lui. Maintenant qu'il était au calme, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour paniquer autant. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à un homme en tenue légère, et jamais il n'avait eu ce genre de réaction. Ca n'avait sans doute rien à voir. Sûrement un effet de la chaleur, se répétait-il, les yeux fixés sur le lent mouvement des points lumineux. Rien de plus. 

La porte à côté de lui grinça de nouveau, découpant un rectangle lumineux sur le bois, et une silhouette s'y encadra. Une silhouette que Virgil connaissait bien (logique, ils n'étaient que quatre humains à bord) et qu'il redoutait autant qu'il voulait voir. *Ne regarde pas*, se dit-il, mais bien sûr, il fallait qu'il lève les yeux. Une grossière erreur, il s'en rendit bien compte. Les cheveux de Jean-Marie collaient ecnore à son front, et Virgil était à peu près sûr que son t-shirt était devenu translucide. Sentant le regard de l'aventurier, le gamin se tourna vers lui :

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il de son ton coupant habituel.

Virgil secoua la tête

\- You idiot boy.... Tu vas prendre froid comme ça.

\- J'ai compris, grogna Jean-Marie. Ca ne te regarde pas.

Avec un soupir, Virgil se leva, ôta le blouson qu'il avait jeté en vitesse sur ses épaules et le posa sur les épaules de Jean-Marie, s'attirant un regard presque choqué. 

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Si tu tombes malade, Malo sera triste, et on n'aura plus de mécanos. Tu vois, je fais attention.

Jean-Marie ne répondit pas, mais Virgil aurait juré l'avoir vu serrer le blouson autour de lui, et l'idée lui fit étrangement plaisir. Il serait bien resté à regarder s'il allait refaire son geste, mais le vent avait forci, et sans blouson, il faisait de plus en plus froid. A regrets, il se décida à retourner à l'intérieur. Au moment où il franchissait la porte, la voix de Jean-Marie l'arrêta :

\- Le thermostat est réparé.

\- C'est parfait, you smart boy ! J'étais sûr que tu pourrais le faire !

Jean-Marie émit un drôle de son et se tourna davantage, peut-être pour cacher son agacement, ou peut-être pour cacher que le compliment lui avait fait plaisir... Virgil retourna à l'intérieur, sourire aux lèvres. Décidément, il faudrait qu'il remercie le ciel d'avoir déréglé ce chauffage, il avait vraiment passé une excellente soirée...


End file.
